


Blood Traitor Be Damned

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ron - Freeform, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Return to Hogwarts/8th yr fic. Draco is harbouring a quivering fancy for everyone's favorite gryffindor princess and resident bookworm, Miss Granger. When he finally takes a leap of faith will he be met with rejection or mutual attraction?Will Hermione reciprocate? Will Draco be able to stomach being known as a disgrace to the name of wizard? Or will he say Blood Traitor Be Damned?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote and ever published so its probably pretty trope-y. Enjoy!

"Granger." Came Malfoy's hissed whisper. 

She stood on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, blatantly ignoring him. He wasn't taking no for an answer, not this time.

" _Pssst_... Granger." He whispered from behind a pillar.

"Sod off Malfoy. I'm busy trying to enjoy the view; go call some other muggle-born a mudblood." She muttered.

He smirked  as she decided turning and walking away was her only way to escape him. 

It had been a week since he'd snogged her during their patrol. He'd had a secret crush on her since she nearly broke his nose in third year. Sure, he'd been mad at the time, but after careful contemplation he'd come to respect her.

In the past two years he'd come to realize what a complete nutter Voldemort truly was, what a complete tosser his father was for his archaic, deranged ideas. The more he thought about her, the more he liked the idea of half blood babies, as long as she was the one he had them all with. He knew she was avoiding him, but they were head boy and girl, she'd have to talk to him eventually. He knew she was smart, after all, she'd only been besting him at grades their entire Hogwarts careers. 

He sneered towards Potter and flipped Weasel the bird for good measure, then turned to walk back to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco noticed Blaise and Pansy already seated at the Slytherin table, and he plopped down between them. He could practically see hearts appear in Pansy's pupils when he did. The mere thought of touching her made his skin crawl. He rolled his steely grey eyes and waited for dinner to   appear on their table. He snuck a quick glance toward Granger and noticed her laughing at something Weaslebee said.

He felt  red- hot anger rise in him; he could never understand why she had dated the clueless oaf in the first place. How she could remain friends after it had fizzled out remained a mystery. Hermione was so far outside Weasel's league, it was laughable. But, he shrugged it off and began to tuck in. Theodore Nott chose to join the Slytherin table just then and stared at him, Draco found it quite unnerving. 

"What are you gaping at?" He snarled. Theo looked to Blaise who shrugged his shoulders.

"What's stuck in your craw?" He asked in return, taking two turkey legs off a serving plate in the middle of the table.

"Nothing." He replied. 

"You're lying." Theo retorted, not letting the subject die.

"You're a fairy. Leave it alone! _Nothing_ is wrong." Draco hissed back at him.

Theo was taken aback but shrugged his shoulders and began to eat. Blaise was shocked at Draco’s behavior. When Theo became thoroughly distracted by his meal, Blaise turned back to Draco.

"Granger trouble?" Blaise asked nonchalantly. Draco's face became ashen as he looked at his git- of- a- best friend. 

"What are you talking about?" He muttered quietly, picking at his corn. 

"Draco, subtlety is not your strong suit, chap. What happened?" Blaise implored, in hushed tones.

Blaise glanced towards Hermione and Draco rolled his eyes.

"She turned me down, without actually saying a word," Draco whispered.

"Wow! The Gryffindor Princess of Purity turned down a shag with the Slytherin Sex God.... who would have expected that?" Blaise answered sarcastically.

"Shove off you bloody bastard." Draco whispered snootily, turning back to his corn. 

Sneaking a glance back at Blaise he saw an expectant face. He wanted a bloody explanation.

"I snogged her during one of our patrols last week, and she's avoided me since." He explained, in a soft voice. 

Blaise eyes twinkled.

"Oh. New quivering fancy for mud-" he started.

"Don't. Ever. Never again. I will kill you. I'll shove your own cock down your throat." Draco growled.

"Oo. Talk dirty to me." Blaise laughed. Draco threw him a look that could kill a basilisk. 

 

"Fine, fine. Have your piece of low grade arse. Why do i care?"  

"I can't get her out of my head, Zabini. It's maddening." He shot, taking a bite of his corn.

"So, talk to her." Blaise replied.

"Don't you think I've tried? She won't bloody talk to me! I know she will have to eventually, it's just a matter of....waiting," he muttered, banging his hand on the table. 

"And for a petulant, spoiled, rich, pureblood brat...." Blaise started. Draco nodded.

"It's impossible." Blaise smiled, not even commenting on Draco's admission to being a spoiled brat.

"Why aren't you mad that I'm interested in a muggle-born witch? The whole of Slytherin would be if they found out." He continued, chancing another glance back at his best mate. 

"You know the Zabini family never gets too invested in the political side of things; my sister is married to a half- blood, Japanese wizard and my mum could care less. I'm no Malfoy or Lestrange, where its pure-blood or nothing. I just want my best-mate happy." Blaise replied. 

"But really, talk to the girl Mate, it works. I should know, I'm a love expert." He responded, picking up the half eaten sweet treat, smiling wolfishly.

"Love expert? Since when has Blaise Zabini, Slytherin King of No Strings Attached become a love expert?" Draco asked, doubtfully.

"I've watched my sisters and brothers trainwreck relationships enough to learn a few things. Talk to the girl." He said.

Draco’s mouth hung open in a completely gobsmacked expression. Blaise reached one slender finger to close his mouth, with a chuckle This snapped Draco out of his shock and he smiled at him. 

"Thanks Blaise. I appreciate it you insufferable git." He smirked, picking up a pumpkin pasty to eat. Blaise smiled back at him. 

"Right back at you Prat." Blaise answered, lifting a saucer to block the half eaten pumpkin pasty that came barreling at his handsome face. 

He picked up the half eaten sweet treat, smiling wolfishly.

"So you went from Blaise Zabini, Slytherin King of No- Strings- Attached to Slytherin's King -of-the-Obvious in a matter of what, ten seconds? I sure hope you last longer in the sack Mate!" Draco said, before turning the opposite way, leaving Blaise no chance to respond.

 

After an hour and a half he saw her chocolate curls bounce as she stood up and began walking toward the doors of the Great Hall. He nodded a goodbye to Blaise, and gave Theo his untouched turkey leg;Theo always looked famished.

He watched from  two feet away as she weaved in between students, stopping only to help direct students or deduct points. He  knew she was headed toward the Head’s dorm, she always studied in the common room after dinner. He wasn't comfortable admitting how he knew what she enjoyed doing after dinner, but he knew nonetheless. 

He continued following her until sure enough, she made it to their door. She muttered the password, _Pride and prejudice_ \- after her favorite muggle book. When it swung shut he went up to it and muttered the words to enter. 

"Granger!" He shouted as he looked around the stone walled room for her. He had never truly paid attention to the god-awful amount of red and green they threw around in here to represent both houses. It looked as if Christmas had vomited all over the room.

"Need something?" She called from the top of the spiral stairs. 

"Can we... _talk_?" He asked, taking the stairs two at a time. 

"What would you like to talk about? Escorting first years, our patrol schedule ....what?" She asked as he came dangerously close to her. 

He gained some confidence when she didn't immediately turn tail and run back  to the sanctity of her bedroom, screaming obscenities and bad names. 

"I want to talk about our kiss last week." He replied, his voice barely a whisper as he leaned into her. She used her peripheral vision to look into his storm cloud colored eyes defiantly. 

"What kiss?" She retorted. He knew she was lying. No one could forget his kiss. He wasn't the Slytherin Sex-God for nothing. 

"The kiss during patrols, Granger, when I pushed you up against the wall. _Just_. _Like_. _This_." he pushed her into her bedroom door gently with each word. He immediately moved so she couldn't escape and their chests pushed together.

"And I snogged your brains out for ten whole minutes.  And ( _kiss_ )  you ( _kiss_ ) liked it ( _kiss_ ) so much ( _kiss_ ) that you, kissed ( _kiss_ ) me back." He whispered, kissing from the round of her shoulder to just underneath her jawline. She shivered, and he smiled. 

 

_Might as well go for broke_ , he thought. 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered, avoiding his eyes.

He placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

" _Bullshit_." He whispered in challenge kissing her chastely on the lips. 

He knew his witch would never back down from a challenge. She didn't return it, though but, he really didn't care. He kissed her again on the lips, and kept on kissing her. He could feel her melt into her door, but she still refused to kiss him back. He took one hand from above her head against her door to snake it down her arm and place it by her waist.  Then his lips were on hers again; she put her hands on his chest to push him away, but he took his other hand and placed it so it mirrored his right. He held her so tightly she couldn't escape. He found her lips once again and kissed her passionately.

And  then he waited. 

 

_One_.

 

He counted in his head.

 

_Two._

 

She gasped into his mouth as he parted her lips. 

 

_Three_. 

 

Her back fell against her door.

 

_Four_. 

 

She melted into him. He smiled against her lips as her right hand snaked up his body and tugged hard on his neck, pulling him deeper.

He growled as she pulled away suddenly.

"Come to bed with me." She muttered quickly, opening her door and looking to him expectantly.

"No." He said, suddenly peeved. 

He withdrew himself and walked over to his own bedroom. He kicked the door open and glided forward to fall flat on his face into his silk green pillow. He muttered to himself about not making her a one-off, yet he'd barely resisted her. This was going to be more difficult than he originally thought.

She closed her bedroom door and slumped against it. 

 

_Stupid_!

 

 

_Stupid_!

 

 

_Stupid_! She thought.

It had been a stupid thing to suggest, but Ginny said she needed to live a little, _be spontaneous_ , and she has also said to get over her brother. Hermione needed to get under someone else, it was a stupid saying, but Hermione decided to give it a try, with the worst possible person imaginable. She'd gotten turned down, by Draco bloody Malfoy. It was expected, but damnmit it still stung. After all, he had kissed her twice now, surely he found her attractive. 

She looked around her red and gold decorated bedroom, and decided to change into her pajamas. She laid in her bed, under her gryffindor red coverlet, pondering the enigma that was Draco Malfoy. The war had changed them all, they were all haunted, but they all had made life-changing alliances by the end of the war. She knew she didn't want anything serious after her relationship with Ron fizzled out, more like _dive-bombed_. She wanted casual fun, no emotions, no feelings, no strings-attached. Maybe, she should have propositioned Zabini instead. Ron was a philandering, possessive, patronizing, self involved, alcoholic prick, and Blaise Zabini was at least half of those adjectives as well. Maybe, Zabini wouldn't be good idea after all.

_No_ , she thought, Draco, as explosive of a choice as he was, was the better choice. He was the Slytherin Sex- God after all. But, was casual, meaningless, carnal, animalistic sex possible with her worst mortal enemy? 

Surely he'd be repulsed by the idea, _surely_. Maybe, the kisses were dares? No he didn't seem the type for lighthearted games as such. What was she thinking! _Am I really propositioning a snake? And why did it make me feel so breathless_?  she thought as she dozed off.


	2. The Next Morning

Draco woke the next morning with a serious tent problem in his pajama bottoms; he didn't even remember changing, they were his favorite, pinstriped, silk, green and black pajama bottoms. He adjusted himself more comfortably, and got up to go take a shower. 

 

Glancing around his green and silver decorated room for his fluffiest green towel, he entered their shared bathroom, and walked straight to the square shower space. As he entered it, he noticed small green, red, gold and silver tiles embedded in the shower wall.

 _Blimey, Hogwarts thought of everything_. 

 

Ten minutes later he got out of the shower and stood naked for a moment, enjoying the slight chill in the air. His tall 6 foot 3 inch frame glistened with water ethereally across his pale skin. Steam surrounded him, and he was sure he looked like a Ravenclaw's wet dream. His member was limp,but still generously large, at least he could be proud of that. He finally wrapped a towel around himself, crossed the bathroom to brush his teeth. He picked up his green toothbrush and was staring at himself in the giant oval mirror when his peripheral vision caught a slight movement; he turned to see her leaning against the doorway that connected her room to the bathroom. 

 

His eyes roved over every curve of her body, taking in every delicate detail of her pajamas, slowly and perversely. Her short pajama bottoms were red and gold striped with little roaring lion heads on them, her barely- there gryffindor colored tank-top hugged every single curve on her delicious body, from her long, tan legs to her rounded bosom,her perfect arse. His eyes finally settled on her petite featured face, he noticed her hair was pulled back in a braided bun, her perfectly pedicured purple toes were tapping the tile floor of their bathroom impatiently.

 

"How long have you been there?" He asked, his mind floating back to his nakedness moments ago. She blushed.

 

"Not long." She almost whispered, not meeting his eyes. 

 

"Alright then. Need something Granger?" He asked,turning back to the task at hand. She scoffed.

 

"Only to brush my teeth same as you." She said, eyeing his chiseled bare chest longingly. 

 

 _Damn, quidditch has done his body good_ \- she thought and immediately scolded herself for thinking it. 

 

_He is the enemy Hermione. Get it together Granger!_

 

He noticed her lingering gaze as he spit out the toothpaste inside his mouth. He smirked as he rinsed out his mouth with water and did the same to his toothbrush. 

 

He dropped it in the cup on top of the sink, then bowed and gestured towards her cup and purple toothbrush that sat next to his. 

 

"Thank you. Oh, your toothpaste smells good. What is it?" She asked, taking her toothbrush and wetting it. 

 

"It's a magically infused spearmint toothpaste. The smell lasts forty eight hours." He answered reaching his doorway.

 

 He saw her nod before he turned around to disappear inside his room and get dressed he was reminded of her lingering gaze.

 

"Hey Granger." He started, arms spread from one side of the door to the other to highlight the muscles of his shoulder blades. He looked similar to Hercules from behind, with his quidditch toned muscles bulging out. 

 

"Hmm?" She answered back absently. 

 

He turned to look right into her amber eyes.

 

"Like what you see?" He gestured up his body and down.

She spit toothpaste all over her matching oval mirror. He smirked again as he turned back around and sauntered into his bedroom proudly, not waiting for a response. He turned around to flash her that patented Malfoy smirk as he looked at her again. 

 

"Mission accomplished." He chuckled, pushing his door so it slammed shut dramatically. He left her blushing as red as the smoke of a remembrall as he went to put on his robes.

 

 

She spat toothpaste foam all over her ornate oval mirror. She turned in the direction of his room as the door slammed shut, then she remembered she hadn't apologized for her outburst last night. She rushed to try and catch him before he left their common room. She raced into her room and threw her books in her bag, foregoing her usual care for her volumes, flung her towel across the room and threw her uniform and robes on quickly. She was fastening her shoe as she opened her door, hopping on one foot trying to fasten the buckle on the other. She heard a loud _**SMACK**_ as her door swung wide open, it was followed quickly by a hiss, a scoff and a groan.

 

"Malfoy?!" She shrieked, covering her mouth with both hands.

 

"Excellent deduction Granger. Did Sherlock Holmes teach you that? Trying to finish what you started in third year?" He answered crossly.

She stifled a giggle and the desire to ask what he knew about muggle literature. She grabbed her door and pulled it towards her, revealing Draco rubbing his nose soothingly.

 

"I am so so so sorry Malfoy!" She said again. He rolled his eyes and looked down at her.

 

"You are forgiven. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to breakfast before potions this morning." He answered, walking past her to descend the stairs and exit the common room. 

 

She gathered a few last minute miscellaneous items from around her room before she remembered she still hadn't apologized for inviting him into her bed. She rushed down the stairs hoping to catch him before he made it to the Great Hall, but as she exited the door to their common room, she noticed he was gone. 

 

 _Merlin he walks fast._ She thought, trying to hurry.

 

 

She made it to the Great Hall in record time and sadly noticed he was already at the Slytherin table. They weren't friends so it wasn't like she could waltz over and ask to speak to him. Well, she could but she'd be inundated with insults the moment she did, so, she settled for heading directly to the Gryffindor table. She nodded hello to Harry, refused to acknowledge Ron, finally settlong herself beside Ginny. 

 

Headmistress McGonagall called out announcements and the food finally appeared. In mere seconds Ron's plate was full, as was Harry's. Ginny took some bacon, sausage and some eggs benedict. Hermione settled for toast and jam. After she finished her second piece of toast she turned to Ginny. The redhead noticed the change in Hermione's posture and demeanor and turned to look at her best friend curiously.

 

"What?" She asked innocently.

 

"Your advice sucks Gin." Hermione retorted. Ron and Harry looked up at her with interest. 

 

"What did she advise you to do now?" Ron asked, eyeing his sister vengefully. 

 

"To get over you, you daft dimbo. Is this about the spontaneity thing? Because, Hermione, you do need to get out of your own head and live a little." Ginny continued. Hermione shook her head firmly.

 

"No Ginevra. The _other_ part." Hermione eyed her so crossly she closely resembled the Weasley matriarch. Ginny blanched then blushed. Then she began picking at her food.

 

"Oh you mean the part about, _ahem_ ,’ getting under someone else’?" Ginny stuttered and blushed as she looked from Ron to Hermione.

 

 Ron looked down sadly, he knew he'd screwed up royally where Hermione was concerned, but he still had hopes of rekindling the romance with her. 

 

"Yes Ginevra I do. It didn't work." Hermione answered, glaring at Ginny and using her given name. Ginny snapped her eyes up.

 

" _Oi_! I hate that bloody name! But enough about me who did you try and get under?" Ginny asked, changing the subject, smiling and winking. Hermione rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw.

 

"Draco Malfoy."she hissed, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

"Who?" Ginny asked, straining to hear her.

 

"Draco. Malfoy." Hermione answered curtly, her voice rising just enough she could be heard.

She shot a glance at the other 2/3 of the golden trio to make sure they didn't hear her. They were, thankfully, otherwise preoccupied. Ginny's mouth opened in shock and her eyes bulged.

 

"What? Why the ferret? Are you feeling ok?" She asked, feeling Hermione's forehead. Hermione shoved her hand away.

 

 

"Well, he's not the Slytherin Sex-God for nothing! It doesn't matter anyway, he turned me down." Hermione whispered.

 

 Ginny looked at her sympathetically, Hermione's eyes drifted to stare at a pair of steel silver eyes that were conveniently, staring right back at her. She watched as he absently stroked the length of his nose as if reminded of the pain. She dropped her eyes. He smirked. 

 


End file.
